Julie Madison
Background 1972 - 1987 Born & raised in the Diamond District of Gotham, Julie always knew what money was. After the death of her mother, Julie's father moved them back into the family estate up on Crest Hill. Surrounded by her many cousins, Julie didn't really care for many friends but happened to connect with one of her neighbors, Bruce Wayne. The two would become fast friends & close. It was obvious to anyone around that there was a mutual crush between the them but neither spoke a word. But eventually that friendship blossomed into a junior romance when they were just 13. Their childhood romance would last for another two years before Bruce graduated early & left to study abroad in Europe. 1987 - 1993 Julie would go back to hanging with her cousins again. Needing some activities to distract her, her father placed her in the theatre club & Julie found her passion. The teacher easily saw how much of natural she was & pushed her to fully develop in her skill. Julie went on to study theatre in college & got a minor in art history, though her father didn't approve of that. While coming home for the summer after her sophomore year, Julie would run into her childhood romance Bruce again. The two had reconnected as Julie still ran in the same circles since she was a child. The two would try dating again now that they were older & they had nothing but time together. Even when Julie went back to school, their relationship did not falter. What did cause come trouble was Bruce's newfound secrecy. It seemed as though everything he did was under the radar & Julie began feeling as though he was hiding stuff from her. The lack of trust on top of the distance did not sit well with Julie so she ended the relationship. 1993 - Present Focusing herself back on school, Julie excelled in her classes. She quickly found work on various TV shows as she was already known as socialite in some circles. After acting for some years, Julie decided to take a break & get back to her true passion.. art. She turned her part time hobby into a full time job & did a damn good job at it. Nowadays, Julie lives in Malawi & is working with the Peace Corps there. She still considers herself to be an artist & does some exhibits occasionally. A lot of her art gets bought by an anonymous buyer though she's sure she knows who it is. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Acting * Artistry * Multilingualism Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Unknown * Strength: Unknown * Speed: Unknown * Durability: Unknown * Occult: Unknown * Weapons: Unknown * Experience: Unknown * Strategy: Unknown * Fighting Ability: Unknown Trivia * Julie is a woman of many talents. * The anonymous buyer is Bruce Wayne. * In high school, Julie thought of becoming a lawyer before joining theatre. Her mother was also a lawyer. Notes * Julie being interested in law is a nod to the fact that she studied law at Gotham University in the comics. Category:Characters Category:Multilingualism Category:Bruce Wayne's Love Interests